


Covalent Bonds

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridiculous, Smut, Two James Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an unfortunate incident with R&D and DNA splicing, there are suddenly two James Bonds running around Q-branch.  Q is at first annoyed, and then very, very pleased about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covalent Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/gifts), [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



> Title by [exploding-pens](http://exploding-pens.tumblr.com/). teehee.

Q slapped his forehead and leaned over his desk in frustration. He didn’t think it was possible; he didn’t even know how on earth it had happened. But suddenly there were two James bloody Bonds running around Q-branch in matching tailored suits and shit-eating grins. They were identical in every single way, down to the wink of an eye, waggle of a brow, and the way they fixed their cuff-links. The head of R&D had come to personally apologize, spluttering some nonsense about starfish DNA and James poking around in their experimental test chamber. Apparently he had pressed one too many buttons and after a cloud of thick smoke and much coughing later, there were two identical double oh agents running amok.

“You two. Sit there.” Q pointed vaguely to the corner, the migraine creeping up over his head like a scratchy blanket. He rubbed at his temples, closing his eyes as he heard them giggling. Giggling. Really!

“Whatever you say, Quartermaster,” the first James said with a smirk, obediently sitting down in a chair. The other followed suit, sitting next to him and crossing a leg over his knee. The sight of the two of them right next to each other was mind boggling. Q turned back to his laptop, the code in front of him not even registering in his poor, confused mind.

 _Must work. Must finish. Important for world security._  The thoughts drummed through his mind with absolutely no authority, and his fingers rested idly on the keys ignoring all commands to get moving. More laughter caused him to look up and twist his head over to the two agents, watching them play a game of ‘red hands.’ One James had slapped the back of the other’s quickly and was grinning like an idiot. The second shot him a murderous look and soon they were tangled in a scrappy scuffle, falling off the chairs and landing on the linoleum of Q-branch with an unhappy thud. Q watched in horror as they rolled on the ground, ending with one holding the other’s head underneath his arm in a choking lock while the loser tapped out on the floor.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Q shouted, jumping up from the desk and scattering papers everywhere. The two Jameses looked up quickly at the boffin, faces slightly flushed and suitably ashamed. The first James scrambled upward, reaching down to grasp the second James’s hand and yanking him to his feet. They both patted at their clothes in an identical manner, and when the two both adjusted their ties Q just about lost it.

“Sorry, Q,” the second one said, smoothing down the tie and turning to do the same to the other. Q’s ears turned red at the intimate gesture, looking between the two of them and blinking. He must be going insane. Yes, that was it. Maybe he needed to go home and have a nice cup of tea and a good sleep. He frowned and turned to get ready to go, grabbing up his laptop and satchel and sweeping the papers on the desk into a large pile.

“I’m going home. You. Do this,” Q half-yelled in the general direction of R, waving his hands in a flurry to indicate his unfinished project. “I need to regain my sanity.”

R had the dignity to say nothing in reply, just nodded and stepped in front of the computer while tossing the three of them a curious sideways look. Q ignored her and took a step forward, looking expectantly at the two Bonds waiting there.

“Well then. I guess…” Q made a little meep as he looked from one set of clear blue eyes to the other, both matching in their shared amusement at his flustered speech. “R&D said I need to keep an eye on you. Make sure one of you doesn’t explode.” Q coloured at his own choice of words.

“Let’s go then,” said the first James, the ever-present smirk making its way back over the soft lips. He licked at them and Q’s eyes were drawn downward. Fuck. He didn’t know if he would even make it through the car ride home. He tried to do a deep breathing exercise and clear his mind, but the filthy thoughts were already beginning to run a marathon in there.

Q expected the two to argue over who was driving but apparently the winner of the ‘red hands’ game got to sit with him in the backseat of the Aston Martin. That James didn’t even wait until they were out of the parking garage before pulling Q over onto his lap and burying his nose in the dark curls. Q squirmed on James’s thighs, growing incredibly hard when two large hands turned him so his back was flush against James’s front and slid down to his knees to spread his legs open.

“Don’t…. don’t crash the god damn car,” Q bit out as the James in the backseat ran his lips over Q’s sensitive neck, and the fingertips slid upward along the insides of his thighs. “I don’t have a seatbelt on.”

The James who was driving chuckled lightly, glancing upward in the rear view mirror to grin darkly at the scene reflected there. The other James’s hands had made it up to Q’s cock and was stroking his clothed erection with the tips of his fingers while Q mewled and pushed back against him with his arse.

“So safety conscious, Q,” the driving James said.

“That’s what we love about you,” said the other as his hand dipped into Q’s waistband. They were completing each other’s sentences. They were fucking completing each other's sentences. Q felt his brain slowly beginning to turn to jelly, and when the fingers circled around his cock and squeezed he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

The car ride was both interminable and incredibly rapid at the same time, and as they turned into the parking spot in front of their shared flat James slid his hand out of Q’s pants and readjusted the trousers. He picked up Q by the hips and settled him down on the seat, pausing to kiss him fully for a quick moment before leaning backward and smiling mischievously.

“We’re going to break you, Q.” His voice was smooth and deep and Q closed his eyes and swallowed, thinking that tonight might just be the night that he would die.

The two stood on either side of Q in the lift and he watched their dull reflections in the shiny metal of the doors in silence, the air fraught with anticipation. As soon as they shut the heavy door of their flat, one of the Bonds had Q pinned up against the door, hands on his hips and snogging him soundly while the other reached between the two bodies to paw at Q’s belt. Q banged his head backward into the door, the sight of one James pressed against the back of the other, and then fingertips again on his cock almost overwhelming. Teeth and tongue nipped along his jaw and over to an earlobe, the tongue swirling around and bringing the lobe into the hot mouth, sucking while Q pushed his hips forward into searching hands and hard bodies.

“Please,” Q whined out as the hand twisted on his cock with a firm pull, making him close his eyes.

“Please what?” said the first James into his ear, the breath tickling against the wet skin.

“Please, just…”

“I love it when you can’t talk.”

“Just fucking fuck me,” Q finally got out, brows knit in frustration. A bite to his neck and a growled grunt against the skin caused Q to full out moan in frustration, hands sliding from the shoulder of one man to the next. His fingers grasped at the delicate fabric, attempting to peel off the suit jacket unsuccessfully.

They finally finally broke apart and when the two Jameses started to take off each other’s jackets and throw the clothes to the floor, Q really thought he might have a heart attack. He moved to unbutton his own cardigan, fiddling with the tie before the first James stopped and fixed him with a hard look.

“No. Wait for us.”  _Oh God._  Q nodded and dropped his hands, watching as one James moved closer to undo the knot of the others and slide the silk off slowly. They looked briefly at each other before suddenly moving closer, their lips pressed together and parting while Q looked on flabbergasted and unmoving against the door. It was hands down the most erotic thing he had ever seen and he stared at their beautiful bodies, trying to memorize the moment completely.

The two stopped to paw at each other’s clothes, a flurry of cotton and silk and black pants falling to the ground until they were both stark naked and grinning, cocks hard and red. Q felt along his own neck, hand grasping at the tie still tied tight at the top and pulling on it as he swallowed thickly. They turned to him and extended a hand, and in a completely dream-like state Q allowed himself to be pulled forward and into the bedroom.

He fell onto the unmade sheets and scurried up until he was resting against the headboard. The two men crawled towards him and Q closed his eyes as both lips fell on him, one at his thighs and one at his fingers. The mouth took in the digits, licking around them and sucking while the other made quick work of his trousers and pants, pulling them down around his ankles and leaving them there while moving upward to nose against his leaking cock.

Then four hands were on his skin, one removing his glasses before they all pressed down and turned him over. The first James pulled at his cardigan, moving it backward until Q’s arms were trapped behind him, arse bare and exposed while the other yanked off his shoes, pants and trousers the rest of the way. A warm tongue was sliding along his skin, over the calves and back of the knee before trailing hotly upward until it dipped between his legs to lick at his bollocks while Q shuddered and keened. Fingers slid into his mouth and Q sucked enthusiastically as the tongue on his arse began to wiggle until it was pressed against him and sneaking inward. Q struggled against the semi-bonds of the cardigan as the tongue delved and thrusted, making a slick mess all over his backside.

The James near his head pulled his wet fingers back and rubbed them along Q’s bottom lip before drawing backward to tug on his own cock. He looked down at Q with cool blue eyes blown wide with lust. “You are so gorgeous, Q. We could fuck you all day. Spread you out. What do you want? Do you want us to lick into your tight little arse until you come? Do you want me to put my cock in your mouth while he fucks you? Do you want us both inside of you?”

Q whimpered in response to the filthy litany, mouth parting to pant against the sheets as he pressed his hips backward into the rough tongue torturing him. “Yes. Both of you,” he finally got out, cheeks turning a dusky red. James had always been adventurous, drawing more out of Q than he ever thought was possible. But this.  _This._  Of course this was not something he could have ever expected.

The tongue withdrew and Q groaned in anticipation, the multitude of hands on his body stripping him of the rest of his clothes and rolling him over. He looked upward at the two gorgeous men above him, wondering vaguely which was his lover and which was the clone. But they were the same, it didn’t matter, they were all James, and they were both perfect. When one of them pushed in two lubricated fingers he screwed his eyes shut and took it, bouncing along with the rough thrusts, his cock achingly hard and weeping. One of the Jameses laid down, tugging Q on top of him and pulling the lithe body against his cock. The other James ran his hands over the first’s cock quickly, lubricant spreading while the first closed his eyes and bucked upward. Then two hands were on Q’s hips, lifting him and guiding him downward while one other grasped his thigh. He was lowered slowly down onto the cock, the sensation of fullness very welcome after the tongue and fingers and slow frustrations of two mouths on him.

He slid downward steadily, body stretching tightly as the James beneath him moaned out throatily. Q ran his fingers all over the muscular chest, pausing to rest on the scarred tissue of the left shoulder lovingly and stroking the raised skin. The James beneath him looked up and smiled a tender, intimate smile, and Q leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. His body stretched as he did so, and he bucked suddenly as he felt another finger sliding around his stretched rim of skin. It wiggled against him, finger dipping inward, the feeling incredibly tight. Q willed his body to relax, pushing downward as he felt the James beneath him still and the James behind him litter kisses along the nape of his neck soothingly.

“That’s it, Q,” he whispered along the soft hairs there, the finger sliding upward and stretching him impossibly. Q was beginning to sweat, his brow becoming damp and hair sticking to him. “Let me in, love. Open for me.”

The finger withdrew and he bent forward even more to let the man behind him move closer, slick cock sliding against the small of his back and down along his arse as Q bit his lip nervously. The James beneath him reached upward from his grip on Q’s hips to brush against his cheek softly.

“You’re beautiful, Q,” he said with a smile, stilling his hips as Q felt the press of a second cock from behind. Q breathed in deeply and pushed downward, dipping his body forward until he was hugging the James beneath him, feeling the second cock slip in with difficulty. Their breathing was laboured and Q drew in ragged gasps as he was filled up to an impossible thickness, thighs beginning to tremble from the strain. When the second James was all the way inside he kissed along Q’s neck, biting softly and whispering endearments into his ear.

The two began to fuck into him simultaneously, beginning very slowly and gradually accelerating to a quick, desperate pace as the sound of wet slapping skin and strangled groans rang out in the small room. Q moaned and writhed between them, the two hard bodies and hard cocks unforgiving as they slid into his arse again and again, his bollocks beginning to tighten up as he felt himself nearing orgasm without even being touched. The hands were hot along his skin and when one of them grasped his cock and tugged lightly he was suddenly coming, the orgasm ripping through him as he cried out loudly, body shuddering and blood rushing hotly. His clenching body pulled at the two cocks inside of him and first one and then the other followed over the edge, the hands bruising at his hips and thighs, and teeth sinking into his neck. Q slumped forward pressed between the two of them, incredibly over-sensitized and shaking as they pumped inside of him, their come dribbling outward and onto his thighs.

Their skin twitched and shuddered against each other as they lay there heavily, breathing in deep, satiety sinking through their muscles. Q closed his eyes tightly, head resting against the chest of the James beneath him, turning to kiss along the skin before falling back down, completely exhausted. The second James eased his cock out slowly and Q mewled at the sensation, shifting his body. The first remained for slightly longer, softening slowly before Q raised his hips to let him slide out. He fell to the side, completely and utterly spent, while the second James curled up behind him, running his fingers through his sweat-damped curls. Lips kissed Q’s lips and Q’s shoulders languidly before the warm bodies cuddling against him on both sides. Q’s skin was sticky and there was a pleasurable burn in his body in a multitude of places, but he found he didn’t really care.

They lay there in the silence for a while, listening to deep breathing before Q suddenly started to giggle, his small body shaking between the two larger ones. “I told R&D I’d watch you all night.”

One thick finger slid along Q’s spine and gripped at his hip.

“Two of us wasn’t enough for you?”

Q bit his lip, the laughter spilling out despite himself. “It was perfect. Fucking perfect.”

“Good,” said the James at his back, kissing at his neck once more before stifling a yawn.

“But imagine if there were three…” Q trailed off, a far away look in his soft green eyes.

The first James huffed softly, an affectionate smile crinkling at the sides of his eyes. “Love you, Q.”

“You too, James,” Q said, giving them both a squeeze of his hands to indicate that he meant both of them. They pulled the covers over their bodies and drifted off to sleep, sticky and sore and blissfully happy.


End file.
